The Battle of the Skies
by niightowl
Summary: When three kits are born with the names of the Sun, Moon, and Stars, an Ancient Prophecy is fulfilled. But one kit has chosen the path marked with shadows and darkness, and to forge their own way in life. Her brother and sister must find a way to destroy the danger, and possibly the shadowed kit. (BEING COMPLETELY RE-WRTTEN DUE TO MY PUTTING IN MARY-SUEISHNESS \0v0/)
1. Prologue

"Hello, Skystar," Mistflower mewed. The leader seemed tense. "You're worried, aren't you? I know that gaze…"

"Yes, Mistflower," he sighed, "The SnakeClan cats seem to be enclosing us on all sides, choking out our relationships with the other Clans and possibly our very lives. You know how Shadowedstar is, and with that Undyingshadow as his deputy, I'm surprised that they haven't made any moves yet!" He glanced at the star-filled night sky, expectant for something.

"Are you asking the Creator for answers?"

"Yes, but I haven't had any dreams or seen any signs! It's as if He knows that we are weak, and wants to-"

"NO! This is not so! Skystar, don't ever doubt the Creator's faithfulness! Remember the story of the Chosen who rebelled again and again. He was faithful! He wants only good for us, for our Clan. Remember the Ancient Wisdom!"

"All will be good for those who trust the Creator, I know. Forgive me, Mistflower. I have no idea what has been bothering me these days!"

She looked at him with her blue eyes. "No, do not apologize to me. You have not doubted my skill or words as a healer, have you?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he breathed faintly.

A star brightened in the sky, and Skystar's eyes widened.

"The Ancient Prophecy! It was repeated! But why?" Mistflower shrugged, then put a paw on his shoulder.

"Only the Creator knows. Come now, I must see to Stormdancer, she has already had her kits." They padded back to camp, and Mistflower, on her arrival, spotted Treejumper, a gray tom with yellow eyes, looking nervous.

"What's gotten your tail in a knot?" Mistflower teased.

"It's Flowerpelt's patrol. Word has it that they were attacked by SnakeClan rogues. And you know how special she is to me…" Mistflower nodded.

A brown tom dragged himself and a furry black-and-white bundle into the camp. Mistflower recongnized Cedarleaf, then went over to greet him.

"Cedarleaf! What's wrong? What's-" She never finised. Flowerpelt's sweet, comforting aroma filled her nose. "No. No no no no. That's, that's not FLOWERPELT, is it?" Cedarleaf nodded, then collapsed. "Treejumper! I need you to get Cedarleaf to my den, NOW!" The gray tom obeyed, and dragged Cedarleaf off to the medicine cat den. Mistflower crouched down next to Flowerpelt's side. "Flowerpelt? Can you hear me?"

Flowereplt gurgled. "T-tell Treejumper that I'll miss him. T-tell him that I love him. Tell him-" a spasm shook her body. "Ayyyeee!" she wailed, "I-I see Him! It's HIM! And Stormpelt! Oh, Mistflower! I'm going to Starshine! I'm going home!"

"NO! WAIT! What-" a long breath escaped fro the dying she-cat, her unseeing eyes were fixed upon their last earthly sight, and Mistflower knew she was too late.

"FLOWERPELT! NOOOOOO!" Treejumper screamed. Mistfower knew that they had been mates, but had secretly known that they were not destined for each other. Two more limping cats walked into the middle of camp, carrying a makeshift stretcher. A motionless ginger ball of fur lay sprawled on it.

"Dawnwing? Dawnwing!" She raced to him, and nuzzled his fur. "Oh, Dawnwing! Speak to me!" she begged.

"I-I love you Mistflower. I always have," he croaked, "but we're not meant for each other, we never were. Go, live your life without me!" He gasped, "My final moment is here! I see Him! And Mossbark! Goodbye, Mistflower! I will meet you someday in Starshine!"

"Dawnwing! No no no! You have to live!" Tears coursed down her cheeks, remembering all the times they had together. Those special moments when they snuck out alone came and pelted her tormented mind. She closed her eyes. "Treejumper, go and check on Stormdancer. NOW." Tree jumper silently obeyed. Mist flower nosed Dawning's still-warm body, as if she could bring back the lifeblood that had coursed through his veins a moment before. She raised her muzzle to the sky, then released a cry of anguish. "Daaaaaaaaaaawwniiing!" she didn't care anymore who heard, "My mate! DAAAAAAAWNWIIIIING!"

* * *

A small kit mewed. Her mother, Stormdancer, smiled.

"Welcome to the World, my kit," she sighed, "The great, wide, World." The queen screwed up her eyes. "Now, I shall call you Moonkit, after the giant magnificent orb that the Creator has put in the Sky." Stormdancer nosed the pure white she-kitten. Then, she spoke to the ginger tom kit next to Moonkit. "I will name you Sunkit, because you will rule over your sisters." Finally, she nosed the smallest kit, a tortoiseshell, in the litter. "You will be called Starkit, because you will not be as strong as your sister or brother, but a time will come when you shall have the power of numbers." The exhausted mother sat back. "Yes. I, Stormdancer, have kitted well." A wise old she-cat cat next to her nodded.

"They are strong. I think that the Creator has planned something special for these three kits. But listen! Skystar has called a meeting!"

The queen sighed. "No doubt it is about the famine. They try to keep it hidden, but I, daughter of Skystar, know when it is happening. They try to spare all the best food for the queens, kits, and elders. But look at how thin they are!" It was true. A glance at the group of cats in front of the meeting place betrayed their cruel plight. Ribs were showing, murmured complaints, and dizzy-looking cats were everywhere. Even Skystar, a trained leader, looked faint.

"My good Clanmates!" He called, "As you all know, food has been scarce," at this, the murmurs grew louder, and many groans rose, "Not only that, but the time of Ice Water shall soon be upon us, Falling Leaf is almost over. Unless we find some prey to hunt," a pained look came into his eyes, "We shall all be going to meet the Creator, and the Lightning Clan shall be no more." At this, the murmurs swelled into a roar. Stormdancer strained her ears to catch a few words of what was being said.

"What! I knew this was coming-"

"I don't know what-"

"Mommy, what's he talking about?"

The tired queen lay back, and groaned. "Just as I feared," she moaned, "Skystar only admits when things are wrong when they truly are." She thought of her last, scanty meal. When was the last time she had eaten a fat bird? Or bitten into a juicy young rabbit? She thought of the day she knew she was going to have kits. That was the day that turned the whole Lightning Clan upside down. The quail were leaving too soon, and the famine that was upon them was just a minor worry. But now, with three more mouths to feed, the Clan had more problems. A grey cat padded up silently. Stormdancer turned her head warily. "Welcome, Treejumper," she saluted tiredly, "I am afraid that you have arrived too early to see me, I am worn out." The great grey tom shook his head.

"Mistflower sent me to see if everything was alright. She has other duties to attend to, that Snake Clan attack really took out some of our best warriors." He hung his head, "I wish I could have been there to help." Stormdancer's eyes softened with understanding.

"It was Flowerpelt, wasn't it? She-"

"She has joined the ranks of those in Starshine. Their burials are tonight." The queen nodded.

"I knew Flowerpelt, good, caring, strong. It's a shame. I will be there." The tom's eyes widened in alarm.

"But your kits! And yourself!"

"I am fine. I was close to her, and she is -was- a good friend of mine." She motioned to Snowbird, the wise old she-cat. "Snowbird, please take care of my kits while I am gone for a short time." A pleading look came over her eyes, "Please, Snowbird, I must say goodbye to old friends. I knew them as they were training to be warriors." To her relief, the she-cat nodded.

"I remember when I had to say goodbye to old friends. But my time is coming, I will see them soon." Snowbird glanced up at the stars. "We used to love patrolling on clear, crisp nights like this. I miss them." She sighed, "I hope to join them in Starshine soon." Stormdancer nodded, her long-time friend and mentor Snowbird was old, even old for an elder cat.

"Shh!" Treejumper hissed. Skystar's voice rang out, clear and true, across the glade.

"Clanmates! We are here today to put friends to rest. Friends who gave their lives to save ours. Today, we are burying their shells. They are not here! They have gone to Starshine, where there is nothing but peace and joy. We honor their sacrifice, and hope to see them someday in Starshine. Hail! Flowerpelt! A loving she-cat! Who speaks for Flowerpelt?" From the crowd came many wails, for Flowerpelt was a friend to all. Stormdancer got up, and covered her kits lovingly with a blanket of warm moss. Then, she staggered out of the cave. She walked boldly to the body of her fallen friend, and put her paw on it.

"I speak for Flowerpelt! Though she is not here to speak to our mortal ears, she is in Starshine! She joyfully served the Creator during her short life. Flowerpelt was a friend to all, and an enemy to those who threatened her family and friends. Loving, caring, kind, and young, she led a life that should be an example to us all! I, Stormdancer, have said this." She stepped down, allowing Treejumper a turn to speak.

"I speak for Flowerpelt! She loved us, and promised her undying devotion to me. We were mates. Though she is in Starshine, I still miss her, and will until the day of my departure to Starshine. She was a loving mate and gentle to everyone. Though ferocious in battle, her love will never leave this place. I, Treejumper, have said this." Skystar nodded.

"Will no one else speak for Flowerpelt? Hail! Dawnwing! Who speaks for Dawnwing?" A forlorn-looking tortoiseshell stepped up.

"It's Mistflower!" Treejumper gasped.

"I speak for Dawnwing! He was a kind tom, full of eagerness and compassion. We were… close," she faltered. A murmuring came from the crowd. It was said and camp gossip that Mistflower and Dawning were close. TOO close, some had said. "He came to me, injured, and we knew it was a beginning of something special. I could not resist. His pleasant and loving manner drew me in. Though he is now in Starshine, he will be sorely missed. His love and compassion will never be forgotten." She stepped down.

"Will no one else speak for Dawnwing? Then let us continue." Stormdancer walked up to Flowerpelt's body, grieving inwardly.

She ran a paw over her friend's fallen body, then whispered, "Farewell, my friend. I hope to see you in Starshine." She rubbed noses with it, drinking in the scent that she would never smell again. She traced the irregular dark spots on her friend's white body absentmindedly. "I still can't believe you're gone," Stormdancer whispered. She sat at her friend's side, crying. All of the wonderful memories flashed back at her, when they chased butterflies as carefree kits, training as apprentices, their warrior ceremony, the time when they were chosen to go at the Clan gathering. She sobbed loudly.

Then, when her tears for her friend were all gone, and this was a while later, she walked over, still sniffing and whimpering, to Dawnwing's body. She smiled painfully through her tears, "Oh, Dawnwing, you scamp. I still remember when you used to play tricks on Leafclaw, and dragged Flowerpelt and I into it. You rascal. I hope to see you in Starshine, my playmate." Then she choked back tears. "Why must you leave me? My friends, my friends. Now you're all gone! Why must you leave? Oh, oh, oh!" She slowly walked back to her kits, unable to watch as they put her companions to rest in the ground. She nuzzled them, happy, and yet sad, to get away from the memorial.

Snowbird nodded solemnly. "Yes, I remember the pain, the grief. Losing a friend fells like a wild dog is ripping your heart out, then running all over it." Stormdancer whimpered.

"Does it still hurt, Snowbird? Does the pain still come back like that every day?" Snowbird sighed.

"Somedays, I think that I will never feel the pain, but it comes back." She turned towards the entrance of the den, "Stormdancer, the pain comes everyday. The only day it will leave is when you go to Starshine. Some days, it will feel like you are a hollow shell, with nothing inside. I am warning you. But some days, it will be better, and you will recall those happy days without too much pain. But come, let us think of happier things! For today, you are a mother." The queen looked around at the den. It was made of finely woven sticks, and was covered in thick layers of swampy mud to keep out the cold. It was also built into the side of a carved rock, for more room. The mossy beds on the floor were nice, clean and dry. Stormdancer shifted around.

"There is something," she meowed decidedly, "That tells me that the worst times aren't over." Snowbird sat silent. She pondered, deep in thought. Stormdancer looked at her friend, alarmed. "Snowbird, are you alright?" The old she-cat shook her head, then glanced up at the queen.

"Wha-? Oh, yes, I am fine, Stormdancer. I was just wondering if we should leave this preyforsaken land and move to the woods. The moors are fine, but I have heard of the forest many times. They say that even in the time of Frozen Lake, it is teeming with prey. And now, this famine…" The exhausted mother sat back.

"Let us think and talk to the Creator about our problems, for He always has a way out." Snowbird walked out, leaving Stormdancer alone with her kits. "What I am I going to do with you three?" she wondered. She was lost in thought when Mistflower walked in.

"Hello, Stormdancer, how have you kitted?'

"I have kitted well, Mistflower. How are the injured?" Mistflower screwed up her eyes in order to not cry.

"They, are fine," she murmured. Stormdancer looked at the young she-cat. The healer was looking at her paws. What a life! Stormdancer thought, To be surrounded my injured and even dying cats! What pain she must go through when she cannot heal a cat, and is forced to watch it die! "Dawnwing was a noble warrior. He fought until the very end." A single tear slipped down Mistflower's white cheek. Stormdancer put an understanding paw on her shoulder.

"I know," she whispered, "I know." They sat together for some time.

Then, Mistflower brightened up a little. "Now," she said in a falsely cheerful voice, "Let's see about those kits." She scanned them over.

Stormdancer gestured to the white kit, "That is Moonkit." Then, she pointed to the ginger tom, "That is Sunkit." Finally, she picked up the tiniest kit of the litter, "And this is Starkit." Mistflower looked up at her.

"What interesting names," she muttered. She proceeded to check the kits all over, as was custom, then declared, "They are as healthy as a kit I ever saw. Their lives must have something special planned in them because they are so strong! And what beautiful colors!" Mistflower stroked the tortoiseshell. "This one, I have a liking to. She is small, but she is beautiful! I wouldn't mind having her as my student, you know…" she trailed off. Stormdancer, for the first time since that morning, smiled her approval.

"Now Mistflower," she mewed in a mock stern voice, "You know that the decision is not yours to make! The kit must first choose the path of life, not its mentor!" Mistflower, playing along, ducked her head.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget? I am sorry, oh noble elder." Stormdancer playfully pawed her.

"Now, if I wasn't so tired, I would get you back for that!" Mistflower giggled. But then, Stormdancer's face grew serious. "Mistflower. Do you think that we can survive Frozen Lake here? I know that the warriors are catching all they can, but it isn't enough! I have heard rumors that the forests are teeming with prey, is that true?" Mistflower looked thoughtful.

"Well," she said after a while, "I have never been there myself, but I have heard the same. I think we can survive her for at least six more moons. Long enough for these kits to become apprentices, and be able to survive without your help." Then, Mistflower sighed. "Frozen Lake is a time of desolation, but I am sure we can manage. After all, the last season of Frozen Lake was harsher than this, and we still survive."

"Survive, yes. But shouldn't a Clan thrive? We are one of the oldest Clans, and we still struggle to survive! The others mock and scorn us, eager to get our land when this Clan dies off. I am afraid of the worst." Mistflower looked at Stormdancer.

"Here," she tossed a scrawny rabbit at Stormdancer's feet, "The warriors have found a nest of rabbits. Eat." Stormdancer sniffed the rabbit. Then, she glanced up at Mistflower.

"Give my thanks to Mousepelt, please." Mistflower bobbed her head, then slunk out of the nest. Stormdancer dozed. A new cat came in with three kits. "Oh, hello Skycloud. How are the kits?" Skycloud blushed.

"I am sorry to have woken you, but I couldn't help noticing…" she pointed to the rabbit Mistflower had dumped at Stormdancer's feet earlier. Stormdancer pushed it to the starving queen.

"Here, have a bite. It won't hurt me." Skycloud smelled it.

"Oooh, nice and fresh. Mousepelt caught it. He is a good hunter. Hardly a mark." Skycloud quickly devoured half of it, then pushed it back at Stormdancer. "Here, fill your stomach. Kitting is hard work." Stormdancer finished off the rabbit, then purred drowsily.

"Thank you, Skycloud. I feel better now." Then, yawing and purring, she dropped off to sleep. A dream came to her.

Flowerpelt appeared to her, her hide shining like beams of light from Starshine. "Stormdancer! The Creator has sent a message from Starshine! He has chosen me to say this, the kits you nurse are special. They have been set apart. Take care that they do not lose sight of the Creator, or a great darkness will fall over the Clan. And do not forget this: the Moon and the Sun will fight, but the Stars will win the battle. So much blood will be spilled, but it can be prevented. Do not forget my message." The ghostly figure turned to go.

"Wait! Don't you have anything to say to Treejumper? He misses your scent." Flowerpelt looked forlorn.

"Tell him that he must move on. He must find another to love. The Creator did not intend for us to be together." A lone tear dripped down her nose. "Tell him that I shall be waiting for him on the day he comes to Starshine!" Then, all of a sudden, the figure disappeared in a flash of golden light. Stormdancer woke. A beam of sunlight was shining into her face. The world seemed normal but for a faint voice. It seemed to say, "Remember…" The black and white shecat arose, but then remembered her kits. She sat down again for them to nurse. She saw a familiar grey tom ambling about in no particular direction.

"Treejumper!" Stormdancer called. The great tom came in a sad manner.

"Yes, Stormdancer?" he sighed. Her mind raced to grasp the words of Flowerpelt's message.

"I-I had a dream last night. It was a message from the Creator, and… Flowerpelt." His ears perked up at this.

"Flowerpelt? What did she say?" She sighed at the devastation that this news would cause.

"She said that you must move on. You must find another to love. The Creator did not intend for you to be mates. But also that she will be waiting for you on the day for your departure to Starshine. Treejumper, I'm sorry." His whiskers drooped, and his head sagged even lower.

"No, no it's alright. It isn't your fault. Maybe if I didn't take the time to love her-"

"No!" Stormdancer cut off, "Love is never for nothing! Do not fill your head with false lies. Love is always worth the pain. I know this." She looked at the packed earth, "Because I, too, have lost mates. First it was Eagleheart, a brave warrior. Then Firepool, a deputy." She raised her eyes to meet Treejumper's, "Each time I lost a mate, the more I found out how precious life is. And you can't have life without love." He turned around, then slowly left the nursery. Stormdancer sighed wearily, then drifted off to sleep in the warm sunshine streaming in from the entrance.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kits of the Skies

It was six moons later when Sunkit, Moonkit, and Starkit were exploring the camp on their own.

"Be safe!" Stormdancer meowed worriedly. The kits ambled off, into some mischief, no doubt, their mother thought. Sunkit is just like Dawnwing was, Stormdancer mused, And Starkit was like Flowerpelt. But Moonkit is like a combination of them in some odd, odd way. They wandered out of sight of their mother, and she worried. But she knew that no guard in their right minds would EVER let a kit, let alone three, enter into the forest by themselves. Then she dozed off. But it is no use in explaining the soon-to-be surprising turn of events that would happen through her eyes.

Moonkit batted at a falling leaf. "Come ON, Moonkit," her brother whined, "I want to get a glimpse of the forest!" Moonkit raised a white eyebrow.

"You mean, go INTO it?" His familiar devilish grin lit up his face.

"Yup. C'mon, let's go!" The trio walked up casually to the guards. "So, how's the weather today, Mousepelt?"

"Not today, Sunkit," he growled, "I wasn't born yesterday, you know." Sunkit's emerald green eyes widened.

"But-but…"

Mousepelt spat, "Ha! Kits think they're smarter than anyone else. Especially those kits of the daughter of Skystar and the Clan deputy." Moonkit and Starkit howled with laughter. "See, Sunkit? I told you it wouldn't work!" Starkit exclaimed cheerfully, long, long after they had gone out of the earshot of the tired, grouchy warrior.

"Hmphf!" Sunkit grunted. "Well, I dunno what else to do! Let's go to the Tall Tree Clearing. Y'know, where secrets are made." All three kits giggled. Tall Tree Clearing was the place where warriors, kits, apprentices, elders, and the like went to hear the latest gossip. It was also where they helped groom each other three hours after Sunpeak, when it was hot. But it was mostly used for gossip. Three pairs of eyes caught Treejumper and Mistflower speaking together, rubbing against each other in an awkward, yet affectionate, way.

"Oh, Treejumper, I like this, but what if the others find out? You know what THAT would mean..."

"But they WON'T find out! That's the point!"

"But still, they could-"

"SHHHH, don't speak." They sat together and entwined tails.

"Oh, Treejumper," Mistflower purred, "I haven't felt this way about… a cat since before… before what happened to Dawnwing."

"Same here, Mistflower," he mewed back affectionately. They twined their tails again. "Mistflower, we have been doing this much lately. I have my feelings for you as I once did for Flowerpelt. Mistflower, will you, can you, be my Mine?"

Mistflower thought for a moment, "I don't know, Treejumper. You mean a lot to me, but-"

"Please, Mistflower, do this for me! For… for Flowerpelt." She thought again, looked serious, then sighed. A smile came on her face.

"In that case, yes, Treejumper. I WILL be yours. Yours until I die… or you do. Whichever comes first." They rubbed noses.

"Yuck!" Sunkit whispered. His two sisters agreed.

"Yeah," Moonkit meowed, "And I thought that healers weren't supposed to have mates! Right?"

"Right!" her siblings mewed. They scrambled off to see what else new was going on.

Treejumper's ears perked up at the rustling that the kits had made when they left.

"Mistflower, did you hear anything?" she rubbed against his chest.

"Mmm," she purred, "No, Treejumper. What could have overheard us?" Treejumper broke free from her purring grasp. She tumbled over into a tortoiseshell heap on the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" Mistflower noticed him smelling the ground where the kits had been just a second before.

"Just as I worried. Those nosy kits were here. Can't two cats get a few moments in peace?" he growled. Mistflower giggled. "What? What's so funny?"

"You look so cute when you look mad." They paid no more attention to the three little furry intruders that had been there moments before. Meanwhile, the kits were getting into more mischief.

"C'mon!" Sunkit yelled to his sisters. They ambled off to the apprentice den. They smelled the den from the entrance.

"I smell lots of cats, but the scents are old," Starkit observed.

"Even a newborn kit would know that!" Sunkit sneered, "Anyway, let's go inside. See what we can do." Moonkit looked nervous.

"But what if they come back? You know that they aren't always away all day!" she said. He waved her suggestion away.

"Yeah, but they almost always are." He ventured inside with his youngest sister. Moonkit kept anxious watch from the doorway. "Let's have some fun!" Sunkit whispered. Moonkit looked inside, and a ball of grass, moss, and leaves hit her in the face.

"Hey!" she hissed, "They're going to see this!" Sunkit looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well, whaddya think we were going to do? And don't tell!" Moonkit's sapphire blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why NOT, Sunkit? It'd be the right thing to do-"

"WHAT are you DOING?" a voice thundered. All three kits turned to meet the stormy green eyes of Shadowpaw.

"Uh, umm, h-hi Shadowpaw, I know this sounds funny but-" Sunkit spat out a bit of moss from his mouth.

"LEAVE."

"But-"

"NOW." The three kits filed out, with Moonkit leading triumphantly in the front, and Sunkit trailing behind with a defeated look on his face. Starkit was in the middle, with a slightly chagrined look on her face. "WHAT ON- ?" they heard Shadowpaw exclaim. The trio ran to the medicine cat den. There, Mistflower was placidly sorting herbs, muttering to herself.

"Now, this is chervil, found in-"

"Hello!" Starkit meowed cheerily. Mistflower jumped.

"Huh? What? Oh, It's YOU three. I heard Shadowpaw screeching at you from the other side of camp! What did you do THIS time?" Moonkit nudged Sunkit.

"Well, this genius over here decided to have some fun at the apprentice den. Now he's paid for it." Mistflower turned to look at him.

"Shadowpaw's been up patrolling the whole night! Why in Creator's good green forests would you do a thing like that?" Sunkit hung his head.

"Well, I thought it would be fun-"

"To annoy others no doubt, now go away you three! And leave me in peace!" They turned to go. Except for Starkit.

"Mistflower, what does it take to be a healer?" the inquisitive kit asked. Mistflower sighed.

"Starkit, it takes courage, you have no cat which you should not heal, you must heal those that come to you. You must have a strong heart to face the fact that when the one you love is dying, you can't do anything to save them. It's too late."

"Then I'll never fall in love!" Mistflower smiled wearily.

"I thought that way too, and yet I still did. You will always love, no matter what. You can't have life without love. Even if all of the mortal beings on the Earth hated you, the Creator still loves you." Starkit looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"That is for you to find out. Now run along, and don't bother me anymore!" The little kit ambled off to find its siblings. They were at the fresh-kill pile. Moonkit took out a mouse and tossed it at Starkit.

"A WHOLE mouse, just for me?"

"Mmm, do ya see anyone else? 'Cause I sure don't." The fresh-kill pile was usually low, and today, it was lower than ever. Skystar trotted over to them.

"Hmmmm, what do we have here? Three little kits. Move aside please." They did so. Skystar took a woodpigeon from the pile. Then turned to go back to the high rock. Many cats came to collect their share from the fresh-kill, because it was about Sunpeak. Moonkit finished the mouse, then licked her paws.

"Mmm, that was good. Now, what do you want to do?" Moonkit asked lazily.

"Ugh, I hate vole! Why does it have to be vole?" a new voice mewed.

"Oh, hello, Lightkit," Starkit said.

"Hi," Lightkit muttered grumpily, "Why vole? Why?"

"'Cause it's the only thing we could catch, now eat it, or starve. More for us," a voice growled. Sunkit turned around.

"Oh, hello, Berrystorm," he meowed in greeting.

"You kits! You think that everything in the forest comes to you! Well, just you wait and see when you become apprentices! Ungrateful-"

"What's gotten his tail in a knot?" Mistflower inquired. The four kits jumped, because she had silently padded up during the commotion.

"Oh, y'know, just being Berrystorm. Grumpy."

"Tonight you are all going to be apprentices. Who do you hope your mentor's going to be?"

"Well, I hope it's Mousepelt," Moonkit piped up.

"I think that Emberbriar would be an awesome mentor," Lightkit meowed.

"I hope it's you, Mistflower," Starkit whispered, "I want to be a medicine cat just like you."

Mistflower nodded at this. "I will tell Skystar that you wish to be my apprentice. And you, Sunkit?"

He thought for a moment. "I want it to be Skystar himself!"

"You are ambitious, little one," Mistflower giggled, "But it could be arranged." The kits nodded sleepily. They dozed off until the time of Sunpeak began.

"Oh boy! Time to catch the latest news!" Sunkit mewed.

"Ha! Too bad no one will believe your story, Sunkit," Moonkit purred sleepily. He hung his head.

"Why?"

"They'll say that you're making it up! Well, let's go anyway." The foursome padded off to the huge cedar tree glade.

Four pairs of eyes scanned the cats in the clearing, who were split off into groups of two. Moonkit spotted Mistflower and Treejumper set apart to one side, ignoring all of the other cats. The kits paired up, then Moonkit and Sunkit moved together closer to the two cats, just in earshot. The, they started grooming each other, and pretending to talk about other things when Mistflower and Treejumper thought they were being listened in on.

"Can we go off tonight, beloved?" Treejumper whispered.

Mistflower sighed. "I wish we could, just the two of us, but Starkit has requested for me to be her mentor. She wants to be a medicine cat."

"Can't you just skip the ceremony? For an hour with me?"

She shook her head, "No, Treejumper. Maybe after the ceremony."

"I can't. I'm on patrol tonight."

"Then now?"

He paused. "Now is a good time. A VERY good time. But won't someone notice we're gone?"

"Mmm, no. C'mon, let's go." So the two cats snuck off into the forest.

"Ugh, more romance," Sunkit whined, "Why would Starkit want HER to be her mentor?" "Oh be quiet, Sunkit," Moonkit snapped. They walked around the camp, their spying done for the day.

"It will be sunset soon," Sunkit observed.

"Yeah, sunsets are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Mhmm. Let's go nap. Spying makes me tired."

"Nap? But we just did!"

"Three hours ago! And besides, do you want to be tired when Skystar says who our mentors will be?" Moonkit saw the logic in this. They slept under some thick bushes, waiting for the ceremony.

Hours later, they were shaken awake.

"Wha-? Huh?" Moonkit groaned.

"It's starting! Hurry!" Lightkit hissed. They both woke up Sunkit, then hurried to the High Rock, where all meetings took place.

"Let those old enough to swim gather around the High Rock!" Skystar trumpeted. The cats were there in an instant, seeming to have melted from the trees, shrubs, and logs. He glanced around the group. "Alright. Now, today we are gathered here to witness the journey of life! We are here to open a new chaper and close an old one in these kits' lives. Sunkit, step forward." He did so. "Sunkit, do you promise to train well, so that one day, you may be able to defend other's lives?"

Sunkit gulped, then meowed in a steady voice, "I do." Skystar raised his head to the sky.

"Then, by the power invested in me, until you are one day a true warrior of the Lightning Clan, you shall no longer be called Sunkit, but Sunpaw! Your mentor will be me, Skystar! All hail Sunpaw!"

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" the crowd roared.

Then, with a steely gaze, he fixed his eyes on Moonkit. "Moonkit, step forward." She obeyed. "Moonkit, do you promise to train well, to one day help defend the helpless?" She didn't flinch.

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, you are no longer Moonkit, but Moonpaw! Your mentor will be Starpelt! All hail Moonpaw!"

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" the cats thundered.

"Lightkit! Step forward!" She did. "Lightkit, do you promise to finish your training, to someday protect the lives of the helpless?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, you are no longer Lightkit, but Lightpaw! Your mentor will be Whiteclaw! All hail Lightpaw!"

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw! Lightpaw!" the crowd shouted. Then, they all started to break up.

"No! Do not go just yet!" Skystar commanded. "Today, I have some grave news to announce. We have no more food to keep us from dying out. We can live on the moor no longer. Though we have been here thousands of moons, I believe that the Creator wants us to live here no longer. We shall move to the forest." Many murmurs and groans rose from the crowd. "The forest teems with prey! And no Clan has dared to call it home. We must be brave! We have no kits, and these four apprentices are the youngest of us. We leave for the forest tomorrow!" And on this somber note, the meeting was concluded. The four apprentices went off to the apprentice den, excited, joyful, and scared of what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 2: The Moonfall

"Moonpaw! Wake up!"

"Mmmmmm!"

"MOONPAW!"

"MMMMMMMM!" Starpaw shook her head.

"Sunpaw, it's no use. Here. YOU wake her up." Sunpaw nodded, then cleared his throat and took a breath.

"MOONPAWWAKEUPORWE'LLLEAVEYOUTOTHEBIRDS!" he screamed.

"Yearghh! Sunbranch! NOOO!" Moonpaw's brother and sister looked at her, shocked. Moonpaw blinked, and so did Lightpaw, although more sleepily.

"What's with the noise?" she murmured, half-asleep.

"Yeah," muttered Grasspaw, an older apprentice, "We're trying to REST, y'know!" He glared at Moonpaw, who shied under his reprimanding gaze. All was forgiven, however, after Sunpaw told them about the funniest dream he had last night.

"And so Starpaw and Moonpaw fell off of the oak onto Snowbird, and she went to the Lands of the Mind. You know, when you are not dead, but when you can't feel or react to anything... Anyway, POIOSNFANG-" he chuckled, the rest were roaring with laughter, "-POISONFANG came and said, 'Oh, Snowbird! You're in the Lands of the Mind!' And he poured water flavored with cherries on her!"

"Then?" Moonpaw asked breathlessly. Sunpaw sighed sadly.

"Then, I woke up. Sad..."

"Starpaw!" Mistflower beckoned, "Come!"

"Well, I have to go now. Don't do anything fun without me, okay?" The others nodded.

"I have to go, too, now," Moonpaw sighed, "Starfur said that today, we'll be setting some borders, so the apprentices and mentors have to go and explore. We're going closer to the moors, where SnakeClan is." She grimaced. "Sounds so exciting. So long!" She padded over to her mentor.

"Come, Moonpaw, we don't have all day!" Starfur mewed impatiently. She waited for Moonpaw to catch up, then they both walked in the forest. When the trees got thinner, and the grass longer and drier, Starfur stopped. "Smell," she commanded. Moonpaw partially opened her mouth.

"I smell cats. But not of LightningClan. Could they be RainClan?" Starfur shook her head.

"No, this is SnakeClan's scent. I should know. I-" she stopped. "RainClan's smell is like water. Much water. Salt. Fish. This smells like scales and soil and rocks." She straightened. "You will learn all of the Clans' scents. In time." They heard some snapping sounds and a faint trace of fresh scent.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Starfur whispered. They turned around, and started bounding back to camp. A dark figure stepped in their path. Starfur and Moonpaw skidded to a stop.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" it purred. Starfur gulped.

"U-undyingshadow? Is-is that you?"

"Yes, Starfur. It is I." Starfur gasped.

"I smell blood. I see a- no, it can't be! You didn't! Who have you slain?" Undyingshadow purred in amusement.

"Do you not know your ClanBrothers and ClanSisters?"

Starfur's eyes narrowed, and she spat, "I see. It comes all into place. You killed Dawnwing and Flowerpelt! Why? Why did you?"

"Think, Starfur, think! Surely under all that beautiful gray fur, there is a mind?" Moonpaw, who had a hard time following the exchange, finally found the courage to speak up.

"You should LEAVE, SnakeClan ROGUE!"

"Well, well, an apprentice with a fiery temper. No surprise. So is this Starfur?" He didn't even pause as he scanned Moonpaw. "Oh, she's YOUR apprentice, isn't she?" Starfur nodded mutely. Undyingshadow unsheathed his claws and stared thoughtfully at them. "How much do you know, apprentice?"

"Enough to know that you're an intruder, and a murder."

"Moonpaw, silence!" Starfur cried to cover her apprentice's sharp words. But Undyingshadow's keen ears picked up Moonpaw's words.

"A murder AND an intruder? Well done, Moonpaw. I see you know much." His gaze snapped up to hers, eyes full of hatred, "Let's see how much you know IF YOU'RE DEAD!" he snarled. He batted Starfur away as if she were a ball of moss, stunning her, then sprang on Moonpaw. He was on her back, then whispered in her ear, "Time to see if you were faithful or not!" He laughed, and Moonpaw struggled under his weight, and tried to flip over, but, failing, she clawed at his face. He defended himself by scratching her back and shoving her paws away. Then, he bit deeply into her neck, and pulled away from her, his teeth and fangs glistening with blood. Moonpaw gasped, and collapsed to the ground, convulsing. Starfur cleared the stars from her head, then realized what was happening, she ran to her apprentice, crying.

"Moonpaw! No!" Moonpaw's white fur, and the grass was stained a pure crimson. Moonpaw took in a deep breath, then it rattled out, and the lights and shapes fading into a black, fathomless darkness.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? It's bloody, I know. But it needs some action, and it's perfect, I think. Well anyway... I have a question. A Question of the Chapter! Well, two.**

 **1: What do you think will happen next? Will Moonpaw come back to life, and become annoyingly perfect? Or will she stay dead?**

 **2: Any OCs would be highly appreciated. I don't have access to my Warrior cats generator right now...**

 **Shadow out.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Stars Shine Again

**Ok, so I know that the last chapter wasn't really a cliffhanger... And, now that I think about it, I think I've seen WAY WAY WAAAAAYYYY better Fanfics like this... Anyway, the next chapter!**

* * *

Moonpaw opened her eyes, then shut them again. She peeked at her surroundings with one eye, then squinted at the brightness. Was the sun shining in her face? She opened her eyes all the way and found that she was not in a dark forest, but a field that seemed full of the light of the heavens. A tree that seemed like its leaves were made of shiny green stones, and sparkling red fruit that had sharp angles was sitting off to her left. She padded over, curious. A soon as she came closer to it, and was in paw's reach of the beautiful fruit, the tree disappeared, and in its place were two shining figures. They looked like a black-and-white she-cat and a ginger tom.

Moonpaw's eyes were dazzled at their brightness. "W-who are you?" The she-cat smiled.

"I am Flowerpelt. And this-" she gestured with her tail over to the ginger tom, "-Is Dawnwing." The tom, Dawnwing, bobbed his head in greeting.

"Welcome, Moonpaw. I did not expect you here so soon, but-," he sighed, "-Creator only knows Undyingshadow's black heart." Moonpaw's mind was stunned from her coming, and she was just beggining to understand what was happening.

"Where am I?" All of a sudden the pieces fell into place. Moonpaw gasped, "Am I- am I... DEAD?"

Dawnwing nodded hesitantly, "You are dead, Moonpaw. Your life was given, whether you knew it or not, in Starfur's place. Both you and she will live to see another sunrise."

"But, but how can I go back? I'm dead... right?"

"Yes, you are dead. But your pelt is not cold, you can still go back, if the Creator wills it-" he sighed, "Which He does. It is a great honor to be chosen." Moonpaw looked around.

"This might seem odd, but why did that tree disappear when I came close?" she asked curiously. Flowerpelt's sweet voice piped up.

"You don't yet have a place in Starshine, you will not be truly here for many more seasons. The only day when you can eat the fruit is the day you are meant to stay," she looked away, "Go, Moonpaw, the Creator calls you to leave. Remember, you are Chosen." The two cats and the field of light faded away into the darkness of the forest. Moonpaw's eyes flew open. Undyingshadow was taunting a meek Starfur, his back turned to Moonpaw.

"I have killed your apprentice, now where will you be? What will you tell your Clan?" an evil light shone in his eyes as he unsheathed his claws that were still stained with Moonpaw's blood. "WILL you tell your Clan? That is, if you can get there... ALIVE!" He drew his paws back, ready to strike. Moonpaw felt a warmth, and a sweet scent enfolded her.

 _Defend her,_ a strong voice commanded her.

 _I can't! He's stronger and powerful and-,_ she thought desparately.

 _DEFEND HER._ Moonpaw thought frantically as Undyingshadow struck at Sturfur's face. Starfur dodged, but barely, and his blow grazed her shoulder. Moonpaw stepped behind them.

"Leave her alone," she searched for words quickly, "The- the Creator demands it!" she meowed, almost betraying how scared she felt. Undyingshadow whipped around, his eyes and mouth agape with astonishment. He started backing away.

"I killed you! You were dead! I checked myself!" his eyes narrowed, "I'll kill you as many times as I need to get rid of you FOR GOOD!" he yowled. Undyingshadow crouched down, ready to spring on Moonpaw, he jumped, but never made contact. A white pelt slammed into him, and knocked him off guard. He fell to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard. He was sprawled out, unconcious.

Starfur growled, then whispered in his ear. Moonpaw couldn't make it out, but figured it wasn't that important. Starfur walked back to the camp, walking slowly. Moonpaw joined her. They walked in silence for a little, then Starfur started talking, "I once loved him, you know." Moonpaw blinked.

"Who?"

"Undyingshadow." Moonpaw gasped.

"You mean... You mean you-?"

"No. We never did that. I don't think he ever knew. He was nicer then, you know. He was particularly handsome as an apprentice." She sighed, "But all that has changed. A dark shadow rests on his heart. He is ambitious to become a leader. I think he might even kill Shadowstar."

"Well did he ever-?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"I said, I DON'T want to talk about it." They walked back to the camp in angry silence. Starfur hesitantly shared the incident over the nightly meal. All regarded Moonpaw in awe, who was uncomfortable with all the attention, so she hid in the Apprentice's Den until Starpaw and Lightpaw dragged her out to hear the true story.

"I told you not to do something fun without me!" Starpaw teased in the Apprentice Circle. Moonpaw blanched.

"You think that meeting a SnakeClan rogue and getting killed was FUN?" Starpaw quickly shook her head. "No! For Starshine's sake! I was KIDDING. Lighten UP, Moonpaw."

"Starpaw!" Starpaw sighed, then rose to her feet.

"Stars, here's Mistflower... Well, I have to go now, don't die or anything like that without me, ok?" She trotted off to Mistflower.

* * *

 **Lousy, I know, but it'll get better. I hope. Ok, guys, I gotta be honest. I've put so much time and effort into this, and I'm hardly getting a review per chapter. I mean, seriously now. And this has only one favorite. So I'm thinking of discontinuing this, seriously. And working on my commentaries instead.**

 **~ Shadow out**


	5. Chapter 4: The Light of the Moon

**Same time as before. It just stopped in the middle of the scene.**

* * *

"Moonpaw!" Starfur called to her from the Warrior's Circle. Moonpaw meowed a hasty goodbye to her friends, and trotted shyly over to the Circle. It was a great honor, she had heard, and only few apprentices had the privilege of sharing their meal with the experienced fighters. She grabbed a mouse quickly on the way there, and cradled it in her jaws, eyes shining and step light. As she drew closer, however, she slowed. All of them were staring at her intently, and chetting quietly amongst themselves between bites of mouse or lark or rabbit.

"She has a new spring in her step," Roseleaf, the deputy, noted to Snowbird.

"-New stars in her eyes," Cedarleaf croaked in his best whisper. He had never fully healed from Undyingshadow's attack all those moons ago, and Mistflower said he would never be able to truly see from his right eye again.

"-And that white coat!" Spottedcloud murmured to Treejumper, "It looks like the lights of the sky are trapped in it, don't you think?" She leaned over and licked his ear, he flinched, and looked away to Mistflower, who was eating alone. The stars highlighted her gray pelt, and the moonlight pooled in her blue eyes.

 _She looks perfect. I wish... I wish-_

"Treejumper?" He looked startled.

"Wha-?" Treejumper looked around. "Oh, Moonpaw, hi."

"Treejumper, I-" Moonpaw was interrupted by Barktail. She took a bite of the mouse.

"So, Moonpaw, what's it like in the fields of Starshine?" all went slient, and Moonpaw's jaw stopped mid-chew. Every feline eye stared at him. He licked the fur on his chest in embarrasment. "What? What did I say?" All eyes turned to Snowbird, who sat admiring, or studying, the stars. She looked down, her eyes filled with light of an unearthly hue, and strength rippling under her gray pelt.

"No cat has ever experienced Starshine, and lived to tell of it," her eyes blazed, and she directed her stare at the meek-looking Barktail. "Except the leaders adn the medicine cats-," she turned her head to Moonpaw, who gazed into those eyes for moment, then had to drop her gaze. "-And now this apprentice. Every cat that has seen it can't tell of it, or can't explain it." Her normally gray-green eyes shone with all of the light of the stars. "Moonpaw, what's it like? Answer his question!"

"It's like this, field, I guess and a tree and a, uh, a- I don't now," Moonpaw stammered, unable to put the sight to words.

"See? Even this meek apprentice can't explain it!" She turned and stared hard at Barktail, "Do not ask questions that can't be answered, Barktail," she whispered. The light escaped from her eyes, and the pure sapphire color was gone. The warrior panted for breath, then limped off to the Warrior's Den, the unearthly strength gone. Roseleaf got up from the Warrior's Circle and went over to talk to Skystar, who was sitting on the High Rock and eating. He leaned over and listened intently, then nodded. He quickly gulped down the rest of whatever he was eating, then licked his paws and stood up, wildness and strength flowing through his every movement.

"All cats old enough to hunt their prey gather beneath the High Rock!" he yowled. All chatter stopped, and all cats came and sat around the rock's base. "Snowbird! Come forward!" he commanded. She obeyed with tottering steps. "Snowbird, is it your wish to join the elders?" Her ear flicked in surprise, but she still stared at him.

"It is."

Skystar nodded. "Snowbird! You have honored us as a Warrior, and taken care of our clan. Now, we will honor and take care of you." He jumped off of the High Rock and padded over to her, the cats parted so he walked through a cleared path. He sat in front of her, touched her cheek with his nose, then bowed his head, and all other cats except Snowbird did the same. He whispered in her ear, and she nodded. He walked back to the High Rock, and jumped onto it. "Snowbird, is it your wish to change your name one last time before you see the fields of Starshine." She bobbed her head.

"It is."

Skystar looked to the stars, "I say this before the Creator, that He hears and approves my choice. Snowbird, that was your name until now. We honor your courage and strength. And we trust you have shared those with your apprentices, Stormdancer and... and Sparrowpaw, who watches us even now from Starshine. Your name shall no longer be Snowbird, but Snowlight, because I trust you will share the stories of the Past, so that those who live in the Present may learn from other's mistakes in the Future." He nodded his head.

"Snowlight! Snowlight! Snowlight!" Shadowpaw walked in the front entrance, with Skypelt and Poisonfang following. Two other cats came. They smelled of the snakes and earth. Moonpaw recognized one of the cats as Undyingshadow. The pther cat, who was pure black, sat and waited at the entrance, amused.

"Very touching," he mewed, "Skystar. I have a few words to say with you. ALONE." The grey-white leader hesitated, then walked into his den, Shadowstar following.

"What do you think?" Starpaw mewed in Moonpaw's ear.

"I don't know what to think. All I know is that- that- CAT," she flicked her ear towards Undyingshadow, "-Can't be trusted. He killed me once, for goodness' sake!" She watched in interest as Undyingshadow chatted coolly woth Starfur, who looked like she would burst any minute. Whether it was from anger or sadness, or possibly hapiness that she could talk to him without anyone suspecting her secret, Moonpaw didn't know. Undyingshadow slunk off into the shadows, and Starfur looked hastily over her shoulder and walked after him. After a few minutes, they walked back to the spot they had vacated, then Starfur walked away over to the warrior's den, and glanced over her shoulder at him, who was looking away. Shadowstar and Skystar padded out of the den. Shadowstar was angry. He gestured with a flick of his tail, and Undyingshadow followed him out of the camp. At the entrance, however, Shadowstar stopped and turned his head around. He glared at everyone with his dark eyes.

"I'll be back one day, LightningClan," he spat. "And don't you forget it!" He stalked off with Undyingshadow on his tail. Moonpaw thought about why his eyes were so funny-looking. They were dark. TOO dark. She blinked her own eyes, which were a dull blue-green hue. Of course! The answer made her shiver. His eyes... they were like his heart, devoid of feeling, emotion. But they also had no color. They were black. As black and dark as the sky of the FallenClan. All fell silent as he retreated to his own land. Some hushed and nervous chatter broke out, and Skystar nodded. All cats retreated eagerly to their dens. Moonpaw almost did, but remembered something she wanted to do. She walked to the entrance of the warrior's den.

"Er, Starfur?" she wasn't allowed to go in. It was some sort of code of honor, but Moonpaw didn't mind. What she DID mind was when she had to go and fetch some cat, and they were sleeping or refused to get up. That was a pain. A rustling sound came from the den.

"Mmm, what?" Moonpaw hesitated.

"Can I talk to you?" Starfur yawned.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be out in a minute." Starfur rolled over and started sleeping. Moonpaw waited a little while, her tail twitching irritably.

"Starfur!"

"Whaaaaaatt?" Starfur moaned.

"Can I PLEASE talk to you?"

"Du it in tha mornin'" Starfur mewed sleepily. She turned over and started dozing again. Moonpaw sighed, then went over to the apprentice's den. She shuffled over to her nest, and curled up in it. She thought that sleep would never claim her. She closed her eyes, and she tossed and turned. She sighed, then made up her mind, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! Also, I wrote this down in a book, BUT thanks to a comment, I will write a scene in the next chapter that does not yet exist! I hope you enjoyed, and happy trails!**

 **~ Shadow out**


	6. Chapter 5: A Promise Broken

The next morning, Moonpaw woke to see Starfur standing over her, glaring.

"Moonpaw! It's past Sun Rise, where have you been?"

"Sorry for sleeping in late," Moonpaw muttered, "I can't help it if I need to sleep." Starfur narrowed her eyes.

"Today, we were going to do battle-training, and hunting-," Moonpaw's ear perked up.

"Hunti-"

"But today, I have decided that this kind of laziness is intolerable. And talking back to me." Her tail whipped angrily from side to side. "Today, you are going to clean out the elder's den AND the nursery."

"What?" Moonpaw whined, "But that new litter of kits was born only a few sunrises ago! They can take care of themselves. And the elders, well they can-"

"They can WHAT? And also, if you don't watch your tongue, she-cat, you'll be doing this for the next few sunrises. Perhaps for a moon...?" Moonpaw stumbled out of her nest. She felt like she had just gone to sleep.

"Fine." She trotted off moodily to the prey-pile, and tugged out a fat vole. Starfur ducked out of the elder's den.

"I hope you plan on bringing that to the elders. Not for eating it yourself." Moonpaw dropped it.

"But, but I need to eat!"

"Yes, but just enough. I can't have you starving anyone because you want to eat well. Eat this-" she gave Moonpaw a scrawny mouse in return. She stared angrily after her mentor, then wolfed down the mouse. Her stomach tightened with hunger still, but she headed off to give the elders their share of prey. Her paws were tired after dragging herself back and forth between the camp.

She regretted every single word she had said that morning as she swept the old, dry moss out of the den. She wished that she could turn back time with every swipe she took at the springy, damp moss. She had to bite her tongue to keep from yowling as Branchfur complained about his "soaking wet" nest, and how apprentices used to treat their elders in the "old days."

Moonpaw was done with her chores by Sun's Fall, as Starfur, the elders, and queens made sure she was kept busy. She wished she could have had the energy for a good wash to drive away the smells she had gathered throughout the day, but she was too tired, and could hardly put one paw in front of the other.

"Moonpaw!" a voice called from the elder's den. She still walked to her original destination, her nest, but Starfur shot her a warning glare so, with a sigh, she padded over to the elder's den and stuck her head inside.

"Yes, Snowlight?" Snowlight flicked her tail.

"Come here, my kit," she mewed. Moonpaw walked next to her and lay down. Snowlight sniffed lightly, then bent her head next Moonpaw's ear, "You smell like kit-muck and old moss," she whispered,"You should wash up while I tell you a tale... That is, if you want to hear one." Moonpaw started to shake her head, then grimaced as she thought of what creative insults Grasspaw would make up if she tried to sleep smelling like that. She licked her paw, then drew it over her ear. Snowlight sta back and thought of something interesting. "I know a story that might interest you. How would you like to hear about Undyingshadow?" Moonpaw paused mid-lick.

"Really?"

"Why not? It's fitting, I suppose." She paused.

"Er, yes?"

"Once there was a grey-white she-cat named Snowclaw..."

"And?"

Snowlight gave her an annoyed look. "I'm trying to remember everything! I'm not gifted with a perfect memory." She looked away. "Now I remember, there was once a grey-white she-cat named Snowclaw, and she-"

"What Clan was she in?" Moonpaw asked eagerly.

"If you WAIT, maybe I'll tell you!" Snowlight huffed, "Snowclaw was of SnakeClan. She was happy there with her mate, Undyingshadow. This was many, many moons ago, before your mother was just an idea in her mother and father's heads. Anyway, she was happy there, and they even had three kits." She licked her lips, "I think they were called Fernkit, Beekit, and- Oh, I forgot the other one's name. But it isn't important. Anyway, SnakeClan and LightningClan were at war. They once raided our camp in daylight, so we easily defeated them. Then, one moon, Skystar, then Skytooth, came up with the brilliant idea of raiding the SnakeClan camp in the night. We did so, and we were victorious! But during the scuffle, Snowclaw and her kits were killed. Skytooth confessed to doing it, but he claimed it was an accident. It was a moonless night, so we could hardly see a paw's length in front of us. Undyingshadow was furious, and leaped into the fight with Skytooth. The leaders, Shadowstar and Featherstar, pulled them apart. Then..." she sighed, "Undyingshadow has plagued us ever since. I hope to Creator that his spirit will never find rest."

Moonpaw fell silent. This was something terrible to wish on a cat. That thier spirit would never find peace, but to be troubled forever...

"Why does he want revenge so badly?"

Snowlight sighed, "Because of a broken promise to Snowclaw. Go now, and rest. Tomorrow will be better." Moonpaw's mind swam full of questions, but she numbly obeyed. That night, she lay her head on her paws, thinking about broken promises.


	7. Chapter 6: A Story of Leaves

The next morning, Starpaw collapsed in the medicine den, then moaned, "Oh my head!" Mistflower yawned.

"What? Oh, Starpaw, can you take this bundle of herbs to Cedarleaf? He's been complaining about his eyes aga- Starpaw? Starpaw!" But she had fallen asleep, deaf to Mistflower's talking, and the rest of the world's noise, because running back and forth carrying sleeping herbs when you should be sleeping is very tiring. She dreamed of many things, of wars and Clans and the stories told long ago by the elders that were lost to her conscious mind, but lurked in the shadows of her deep memory. A small voice called out in these dreams, "Chosen, a chosen, choose one path of two. A Path of Shadows that ends in the Light, a Path of Light that ends the Dark. Choose the fate of your paws... Choice for destiny, you must find..." She woke later with a start. She yawned and stretched, then decided she needed to go into the wood. She met Moonpaw on her hasty trot across the camp.

"Hello, Starpaw!" she mewed, "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine, but Moonpaw, now I, um, need to-" she flicked her tail to the little well-used trail where she was heading. Moonpaw's eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't realize.." She smiled sheepishly and stepped out of her way. "Sorry!" she called as Starpaw walked down the trail to her destination. When she came back to the camp, Mistflower greeted her.

"Starpaw! Finally you are awake! Where have you been?"

"Er, I had to go into the wood." Starpaw flicked her ear in embarrassment.

"Fine, but next time, please don't just disappear. I thought that either you could disappear in an instant, or those SnakeClan cats were- Well, never mind that now." She set down a bundle of herbs for Starpaw, "I need you to give these to Greenleaves. I too need to leave for the wood." She shouldered past Starpaw and disappeared down the path.

Starpaw shrugged, her mouth full of herbs, then trotted over to the Elder's Den. She ducked inside, and stood in the doorway, taking in the scent of bracken and new moss. She had heard from Grasspaw that Moonpaw got in trouble with Starfur, and was sentenced to clean out the elder's den and nursery last sunrise. She shook her head to clear those thoughts, then Greenleaves saw her, and she nodded respectfully. He flicked his tail, a sign that she was invited in. She walked over and dropped the bundle of herbs in front of him.

"I see you have those herbs Mistflower promised," he yawned, "It's about time, too. My stomach these days has been hurting worse than those who suffer in the FallenClan." He nodded, and she took it that she was free to leave, but hesitated. Greenleaves laughed. "I know that look! I'm sure I must have worn it lots of times when I was an apprentice or a kit. What have you come to ask?"

"Well-" Starpaw drew out.

"We haven't got all day!" Branchfur, another elder, snapped irritably. Starpaw bit back a very snarky reply, the only thing saving her was the thought of the punishment she would probably get from Mistflower, if she ever found out.

"Er, Greenleaves, what does it mean to be chosen?" The old orange tabby tom sat back.

"Huh. Haven't heard that one for a while. Not since Skyto- I mean, Skystar was an apprentice. I think it was Sparrowkit." His face looked sorrowful, "Poor little Sparrowkit. He shouldn't have died that-"

"Yes, yes, it's all very nice that you're mourning your son's son's death, but could you please JUST GET ON WITH IT?" Branchfur yowled.

"Yes, anyway-" He licked a paw, then drew it thoughtfully over his ear, "It means you have been selected for a special task. Usually when you are chosen, you fulfill something that leaves a great impact, even if you don't get in the elders' tales. Rarely it means that you will fulfill a prophecy, but it can happen. I remember the last chosen one who fulfilled a prophecy, it was, erh, Grayfeath- no, Graystar, before her it was Thrushswoop, and- Never mind that! Now, the prophecy was, hmmm, let me think..."

"The Star of the Sky will save the Clan! For Starshine's sake, Greenleaves!" another elder, Brownear, meowed.

"Er, yes-" he sent Brownear a withering look that seemed to make him shrink. "As I was saying, this was a long time before my father's father was just a thought in his mother and father's minds..."

"And?" Starfur asked eagerly.

"She fulfilled the prophecy. Now, for Starshine's sake, leave us in peace!" Branchfur snapped.

"Well, I have another thing to ask-"

"Then get on with it! We don't have all day!"

"What does the phrase 'Choice for Destiny' mean?" Greenleaves looked the other way.

"Branchfur's right," he growled, "Leave us in peace." Starpaw turned to go, crest-fallen. Snowlight flicked her tail, and Starpaw came over to her.

"Er, yes, Snowlight?"

"I can tell you what it means," Snowlight meowed simply. Starpaw sat down.

"Yes?"

"Long before you were born, Greenleaves was birthed. He had a wonderful family, his mother, Lightningstrike, and two sisters, Mistykit and Rainkit. Only his father was unknown. Lightningstrike refused to say who their father was, but then again, this was not unusual as his father might have been killed in a recent battle, on account of there being still much unrest in the Clans. But back to the story, Lightningstrike refused to say who the father of the strong litter was." Snowlight sighed, "It was unknown when they were kits, but when they grew older, it was easy for the medicine cat to see who their father was. Shadowstripe. "Starpaw blinked.

"Shadowstripe? THE Shadowstripe?"

"Of course it was THE Shadowstripe! Unless there's another that I don't know of," Snowlight huffed, "Anyway, a dream was revealed to Woodclaw, the medicine cat of LightningClan at the time. And also a prophecy concerning Lightningstrike's kits. 'Choice for Destiny, Death for Life. One of two must choose where to stand. Clan over Clan, Sky over Sea. Undivided a Clan must stand. Hate for Love, War for Peace. A time shall come to see where this One stands.' A moon or so later, Woodclaw quietly told Lightningstrike when she came to see if her kits had the Cough. She refused to accept it. She was running scared."

Snowlight took in a deep breath. "'No!' she had said, 'Those kits will never know who fathered them!' But Woodclaw knew that prophecies always had a way of getting fulfilled, whether wanted or not."

"And?" Starpaw asked breathlessly.

"One day," Snowlight started gravely, "Greenleaves' sisters disappeared. His mother blamed RainClan-" she lowered her voice,"-Greenleaves' half-Clan. Enraged, RainClan and LightningClan engaged in battle. It was Shadowstripe's last battle. All of Greenleaves' close family was killed. Shadowstripe, Lightningstrike, and his two innocent, recently-apprenticed sisters, Mistypaw and Rainpaw." Snowlight shook her head. "The prophecy did come true in the end, but it came at a high price." She looked Starpaw in the eyes. "Trust me, Starpaw, it's better to follow the ClanCode and be safe, than to break it for a life of "adventure." Do you understand?" Starpaw nodded. Snowlight yanwed. "Good. Now you had better go back to Mistflower. She has probably already come back from the wood." Her eyes glinted mischeviously.

Starpaw blinked, "But how did you-? I mean-"

"Never mind that!" Snowlight laughed, "Us elders are not always deaf, you know." Starpaw quickly trotted out of the elder's den. Mistflower was pacing impatiently in front of the medicine cat den.

"Thanks Starshine! I was beginning to think that the elders had bored you to death with their endless chattering! What did you do? Ask them for family trees back to the Very Beginning? How-?"

"Help! We need help!" A light tan she-cat burst into the camp. "We need help!"

* * *

 **Ok, guys, so this is longer than the most of the other chapters. Can you start reviewing? Because I LOVE reading your reviews, and it encourages me to write more, so please, review this? Because I'm seriously thinking of quitting because I am just writing these chapters, and I get fewer and fewer views. If you read this far, congratulations. If you're curious about what this story's like, congratulations. I hope you will at least say SOMETHING. And you know that people are more interested in my flaming someone's bad story than actually READING one of mine?! How do I know? Easy. My "Clean Commentary" this month (Moonstar's Destiny) got over 1,237 views (as of today, September 25, 2016) this month alone, and got almost 200 views in three days! And how much has this one, you ask? Only a little over 320, and less then 30 views in the first three days! That's crazy! So I'm thinking of completely shutting this down.**

 **Frustrated,**

 **Shadow**


	8. Chapter 7: A Flame of Hope

Mistflower trotted over.

"What Clan-?"

"Help, our- l-leader, badly wounded-" A patrol burst in behind her, and one black cat dragged her by her scruff. "Help!" she shrieked. The cat forced her to roll onto her belly.

"Now you die, rogue!" the black cat spat. Starpaw saw that it was Shadowpaw.

"No!" she wailed, and went and threw herself at the warrior-sized apprentice. She barely managed to sway her, let alone knock her down. Shadowpaw hissed at Starpaw, and knocked her over with a bat of her powerful paw.

"Stay out of this, KIT!" she spat. The other cats were watching her keenly.

"Will no one save her?" Starpaw mewled. Shadowpaw clawed at the rogue's belly, and then the tussle started. The tan she-cat was slim and fast, but Shadowpaw had endurance and power. Skystar leaped down from the High Rock.

"What is going on here?" he hissed, "Shadowpaw, stop. IMMEDIATELY!" she looked over her shoulder, then backed away from the tan cat, eyes glowing with hate. "Who is this?" he meowed gruffly, "Just who are you, rogue?"

"I-" the cat faultered, "I am Sand. A she-cat of ForestClan."

"ForestClan! It is a Clan that has been lost for many seasons... Who leads this Clan now?"

Sand hesitated. "Flame."

"Flame! That's a rogue name, why don't you have a warrior name like the rest of us?"

"We have known a lot of pain caused by Clan cats, so we have decided to make our own traditions-"

"Then why have you come here for help?"

"Because we are not yet settled, and we need it." Skystar sighed.

"Mistflower, Starpaw, follow Sand to their camp. Help them. But no more." He flicked his tail, and the cats broke up. Mistflower turned to the medicine den.

"Starpaw, please come with me. We need all the spidersilk and marigold we can get." Mistflower grunted as she put the spidersilk and marigold into a package. "And don't forget the poppy seeds this time!" Starpaw nodded, and put a pawful of the black seeds into a leaf. Then she wrapped it up and rushed outside to where Sand and Mistflower were waiting impatiently. Then, Sand nodded her head, and they ran to wherever the ForestClan camp was. Starpaw had a vague sense of the wind rushing around her, and the forest trees and bracken passing by quickly. They leaped over rocks, streams and fallen logs. Starpaw's legs were starting to get tired, but Sand showed no sign of slowing, her eyes burning with the fierce fires of determination. They slowed as they got nearer, then stopped all together. Starpaw panted, and dropped the seed bundle on the ground. Mistflower picked it up, then went in the direction Sand was leading her. She had given a sign that Starpaw was to stay behind and wait. She looked around nervously. A black cat, of her size, and, by the smell of it, a tom, came up to her.

"Hello," he mewed cautiously, "You're new here, aren't you?" She nodded in mute silence. "Huh. I guess that grey she-cat that went into Flame's den was you teacher, right?"

"My-my WHAT?"

"Your teacher. You know, the one who teaches you what to do. Like if you want to be a skilled healer-" he leaned over and gave an experimental sniff,"-Which you smell like, your teacher tells you what herbs to do that treat this or that. I'm going to be a fighter." He licked his chest fur, "I'm going to be in battles someday. What's your mentor's name?"

Starpaw's tongue rolled around her mouth, "Mistflower. Yours?"

"Quince."

"That's a funny name."

"No it isn't. Least-a-ways, it's not half as funny your name, I'm sure. I've heard of those ridiculous names they give you when you're a learner. Like "Streampaw" or "Turtlepaw."" He paused, "I guess, if we were in your Clan, I'd be called "Crowpaw." Odd, isn't it? Well, you're from a Clan, so I guess you don't get it. Say, what's your name anyway?"

"Star-paw," she forced out. She paused, and there was silence, except for a groan or a hiss that came from the leader's den occasionally. "So you're Crow, huh?"

"Yes," he nodded. She waited for him to say anything more.

"That's a- a nice name," she finished lamely. He nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Where are all the apprentices- I mean, teachers and learners?"

"Oh, they're-" he wrinkled his nose, "You don't need to know that. You're from another Clan. For all I know, you could be gathering information or something." Starpaw looked down at her paws.

"Sorry," she muttered. They waited in silence for something to happen. "Does the nursery have any queens or kits?"Crow rolled his eyes.

"First off, you don't need to know that. Second, why do you care? Third, you need to observe around you." Sand walked out of the leader's den, looking flushed.

"Hello, Sand." The tan she-cat dipped her head.

"Hello, Starpaw"

"How's Flame?"

"He's alive. And well. Thank the FallenClan." Starpaw shifted from paw to paw.

"Er, Sand..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you think that the FallenClan really cares?" Sand blinked, and angry glint to her eye, tail lashing.

"Who else would? Starshine? No. They don't care. They don't know what it's like to survive like we did, to be under a cruel claw, to fight over scraps of food that even the crows have left behind. We were able to count each other's ribs from tail-lengths away, and our sleep was troubled with fearful dreams. I don't want myself or my future kin to live like that. All those moons, we begged and pleaded with Starshine. It fell on deaf ears. So now we turned to the last source of help we could find. We made our own band, thrown out of SnakeClan, and we revived ForestClan. Without the help of Starshine. So why are we to think that they will help us?" Sand's eyes trailed to the skies. The stars had started peeping through the darkening sky, and the brilliance was almost blinding to look at. Starpaw went and ducked into the leader's den to speak with Mistflower.

"And you should stay off of you leg for a day," Mistflower mewed gently. Flame nodded, then flicked his tail, signaling that they were dismissed.

Starpaw and Mistflower left the camp, the stars in the sky watching and guarding their path.


	9. Chapter 8: The Spotted Rose's Dusk

**Hi, guys. Shadowedskies here. I'm sorry that it's taken so long! School, you know. Busy ATT, and I need to get some seriously good grades this year.**

 **Also, turns out that some people hate my stories. And it hurts, really. They didn't say sorry, they just said that they hate this and "blah blah blah." Oh well, "haters gonna hate." So I'll just shake it off and work on this chapter.**

 **(Ok, so I'll shake it off after this good long rant... I can't help it, it justifies mah feelings.)**

 **Oh, and there's a saying, person who "flamed." I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but it goes something like this:**

 **"If you don't have something nice to say... CAN IT."**

 **I work hard to produce these, ok? As in, I take my time writing these. And if ya don't like it, don't read it! Oh, and if you don't give me a better reason that this is bad, other than, "** **T** **his is really bad, like the worst story I've ever read. Just saying, you should really improve... EVERYTHING!" I'll just ignore ya because that is NOT constructive criticism, just flaming. Oh, and next time, have the guts to log in. Then REALLY tell me what's wrong with this, and don't flame just because I'm some random person whose story you picked. Ok?**

 **Geez.**

 **Oh.**

 **Hehe.**

 **You're... Still... Here.**

 **How, er, nice.**

 **Anyways, now that I'm done ranting, on with the story!**

"When it rains, look for rainbows. When it's dark, look for stars."

~Anonymous

* * *

Starpaw padded along the trail with Mistflower. Her mind turned over the questions Sand had raised. Did they really go through that much? Why didn't Starshine care? She thought and worried about it so much, that her head ached, and she felt like she couldn't think another thought until she asked Mistflower what was bothering her so much.

"Mistflower, what is the FallenClan?" A darkness seemed to fall slowly on her vision. She looked up, expecting it to be just a cloud rolling over the sun. But there were no clouds. The sun was shining brightly on the horizon, so why-?

"The FallenClan." Mistflower shuddered. She didn't look at Starpaw, just ahead. "The FallenClan," she repeated. Then, she sighed. "It has to do with the ClanCode. You know it. It's simple to follow, but that doesn't mean that it's easy. You can't do everything you want, but the things that you aren't allowed to do are harmful." Starpaw's ears flicked.

"Like what?"

Mistflower shuddered again. "Unspeakable things. Things that are forbidden for a good reason. The ones who want "freedom" from the Code, utterly shun and disregard it, and, when they die, they go to the FallenClan. That place is full of dark things. Their sky is not full of light like ours is. It is blacker than the deepest shadows and more shadowy than a moonless sky. They have stars, and a moon, but they fail with light, and they are blood-red. The forests... They are like ours, but-" she stopped.

"But what?"

"-But at the same time-" she paused, "-Not. The trees are dead, and the grass crumbles underfoot. There is no prey there because the dead ones have no need of it. There are merely bones. Bones everywhere and the trees are like of Falling Leaf, without their plumage. But their branches are dead. They creak with the moaning wind that travels through that place like an evil being. Even the ground is cracked, and unable to bring life." She stared ahead, "It is a place of suffering." Starpaw shivered at her mental image.

"Then I will always follow the ClanCode!" she declared. Mistflower shook her head.

"Starpaw, it's not as easy as you think," she warned.

"What-?"

"Come. We are here." Mistflower looked at the darkening sky and frowned. "It's nearly time to claim some prey... Starpaw, go over to your friends. You deserve some peace." Starpaw nodded. She padded over to her friends.

"Hi, everyone!" she mewed tiredly. They nodded back and greeted her with equally exhausted meows. She went and sat next to her sister, who was, coincidentally, sitting next to Birchpaw. He shifted out of the way, so Starpaw could sit between them. He looked away and blushed under his black-and-white fur. Starpaw remembered that Birchpaw had been Treejumper and Flowerpelt's only kit that had survived past kithood. Indeed, past a few sunsets. His brother, Acornkit, and sister, Petalkit, had died soon after birth. Moonpaw nudged her. "What? What is it?"

"Dontcha NOTICE?" Moonpaw meowed, a mischievous grin playing at her lips.

"What?"

"He likes you!"

"So, Birchpaw-" Starpaw started. He looked intently at the darkening sky. A longing gaze was on his face, but a deep was red blooming under his fur.

"See?" Moonpaw giggled.

"No, he'll get over it. You'll see."

"All I see is him staring at you!" she whispered, "Do you think it's looo-"

"WHATever." Starpaw was annoyed at the romantic ideas going on in her sister's head. "You and your silly ideas!" she muttered. "Besides, I'm training to be a healer! And he wants to be a warrior! That's forbidden!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop SOME cats," Moonpaw quickly flicked her tail in Mistflower's direction.

"Apprentices! Come!" Skystar commanded. They all eagerly walked over to the pile and picked out each one piece of prey. All apprentices walked back to the tree. Starpaw kept a nervous eye on Shadowpaw, whose eyes were sparkling, and her fur was no less bright.

"The patrol!" a ginger cat burst into the clearing. Starpaw recognized it as Goldenpelt, a feared and respected warrior. "It- we, were attacked!" he hesitated and panted, "Two- two will never see the sun rise again." Starpaw's eyes widened as she surveyed Goldenpelt's fur. It was slashed and torn, with blood gushing freely in some places. His ears were torn, but his eyes... They were like prey's eyes. Scared. Feverish. Hunted.

"Who?" Skystar demanded.

"Spottedcloud and Roseleaf!" Grasspaw stumbled over to them.

"Spottedcloud? Roseleaf, the deputy? What happened to them?" Grasspaw inquired.

"They were, a-attacked. They are d-dead," Goldenpelt panted. Grasspaw backed away.

"No, no, please..." he whimpered, "Not Spottedcloud!" Goldenpelt limped over into the medicine cat's den.

"Let all old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the High Rock!" Skystar yowled tiredly. He waited as cats looked up from their meals, and reluctantly walked over. "Today, we have a great loss. A warrior a deputy now walk the ranks of Starshine." He shook his head. "It is my duty, soon, too soon, to choose another one who should walk my place when I go to rest in the Realm of Stars."

All cats old enough knew that he was talking about his old deputy and friend, Swiftwind, who had been in that position until twelve moons ago when he had succumbed to the Cough. Skystar's eyes trailed to the patrol that had just silently filed into camp, tugging Roseleaf and Spottedcloud's eerily unmoving pelts. He nodded as Roseleaf's russet brown pelt was placed before the High Rock. Starpaw held her breath. She hoped to see the sides take in one last gasp of air or to see the yellow-green eyes flicker open once more. Just once.

"I say this before the Creator, that He and He alone may approve my choice." He dipped his head wearily. "Roseleaf, you can't hear us here, but you can hear us now. I hope that you have gotten what was set aside for you. We will mourn you." Skystar lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. "I say this before the Creator, and all of Starshine, that they may encourage and guide every pawstep of the cat I choose next to walk in Roseleaf's place."

His eyes raked the crowd, intense. He stopped on a single spot, and his eyes seemed to burn.

"Cedarleaf!" Skystar called, "You will be in her place." He nodded, "Your name will also be a reminder of what happened this night, many moons into the future." He paused. "Today, we also have a gain. Shadowpaw, come." Shadowpaw's green eyes twinkled like stars as she slid across the clearing, to under the High Rock. She seemed dwarfed in comparison to the leader, who sat high up, and looked like he governed the night and day. "Echoflight! Are you sure that this apprentice has mastered the the Warrior's Way?"

Echoflight bobbed his head. "I am sure of it," he meowed gruffly.

"I ask that the Creator is thanked for allowing this apprentice to become a warrior. I call down on the Creator, and Starshine, that they may look upon this meek apprentice."

Starpaw's cheeks chuffed as she tried to keep in a laugh. In her opinion, Shadowpaw wasn't meek!

Skystar shot her a glare. "Shadowpaw! You are dead. Leave this place, and never come back. There is no Shadowpaw here!" He jumped down in front of the black, nameless she-cat that quivered before him. "I say this before the Creator and Starshine, that they may guide the thought and heart of this she-cat." He touched noses with her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are now Shadowstorm! All hail Shadowstorm!"

"Shadowstorm! Shadowstorm! Shadowstorm!"

"Today, we also have two kits ready for apprenticeship." He nodded, and two tom-kits came forward. "Shorekit! Come." One of the kits, sand-colored, stumbled forward. "Shorekit, are you ready to learn how to fight, and learn the Way of the Warrior? To protect your Clanmates, even at the cost your life?"

Shorekit's eyes widened, "Y-yes," he murmured. Skystar raised his head to the stars.

"I say this before Starshine and the Creator, that they may guide this kit's pawsteps along his Lifepath." He looked down at the kit. "Your mentor will be Cedarleaf." He looked to the newly-appointed deputy. "Cedarleaf, I trust you will mentor this apprentice and teach him how to walk the Warrior's Way. We honor your bravery and intelligence. All hail Shorepaw!"

"Shorepaw! Shorepaw! Shorepaw!"

"Mudkit! Come!" The other kit, a dull muddy brown, walked forward boldly. "Mudkit, are you ready to learn how to fight, and learn the Way of the Warrior? To protect your Clanmates, even at the cost your life?"

"Yes," he chirped eagerly. Skystar looked to the sky.

"I say this before Starshine and the Creator, that they may guide this kit's paw steps along his Lifepath." He stared down at Mudkit. "Your mentor will be Pinebird." Skystar glanced at the grey-brown she-cat Warrior. "Pinebird, I trust you will mentor this apprentice and teach him how to walk the Warrior's Way. We honor your courage and strength. All hail Mudpaw!"

"Mudpaw! Mudpaw! Mudpaw!" Skystar nodded his head once more, and all cats went off to their dens. Starpaw bounded off to the Apprentice's Den and then settled into one of the warmest nests. Her sister settled in beside her and sighed. The two new apprentices came in, then Sunpaw, Lightpaw, Birchpaw, then lastly Grasspaw. All the other nests were taken, except for the one next to the entrance, where the chilly night air was blasting in. Grasspaw shivered. Then his narrowed keen eyes scanned the den, and came to rest on the two new apprentices, who closed their eyes sleepily.

"Awww, are the little kits up after their sleeping time?" he jeered. Then he sniffed. "That's MY nest you're in, thank you very much, MUDKIT."

"Be QUIET, Grasspaw!" Moonpaw huffed.

"Says the cat who saw Starshine? Of course!" Grasspaw sneered.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just a mouse-headed tick-eater," Sunpaw murmured dissmissivley, resting his head on his fiery orange, tabby paws. Shorepaw and Mudpaw's eye widened. Starpaw knew that they probably had never heard insults in the nursery.

"Tack it back, SunMUCK!" Grasspaw spat. Sunpaw's eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted into a snarl.

"Make me!"

"Oh, stop fighting, you two! I've had enough rude talk for the day!" Lightpaw snapped. All was quiet, and Starpaw had almost dropped off to sleep when-

"Starpaw. Starpaw!" She groaned, and rolled over.

"Mmm."

"Starpaw!" Starpaw got up and walked outside.

"Wha-? Wha's wrong?" She almost walked into Mistflower. Then her eyes snapped open, and she was fully awake.

"I need you to go get me some herbs as soon as you get up."

"What herbs?"

"I need fresh marigold, cat leaf, and juniper berries. As soon as possible!"

"Why?"

"Because, it's always good to be prepared." Her eyebrows rose, "And I've seen some... Disturbing... Omens lately."

"Disturbing? Like what?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Go back to sleep."

"But-"

"Go to sleep! You'll need all your energy for tomorrow, now go!" Starpaw sighed, then went back into the den, and lay down in her nest. She thought she'd never fall asleep, but she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, it was already morning.


	10. Chapter 9: The Sky's Training

**Hey! You're reading the tenth chapter of this story! 10 whole chapters! But anyway, here are some shout-outs for all the supporters of this story!:**

 **Followers: Duskstripe of Destinyclan, Lightningstrike of ForestClan, Stormshadow3, and The Willow of Ancient Souls!**

 **Favs (Or Favorites :3): BLOODSTAR123, Duskstripe of Destinyclan, Lightningstrike of ForestClan, Starrysong of NatureClan, Stormshadow3, The Willow of Ancient Souls, and Wolf of the Indians!**

 **Reviewers: Starrysong of NatureClan, Night Feather Falling, Silverstar345 (Guest), AliceOfNineFiresNightmare, Stormshadow3, Lightningstrike of ForestClan, and Guest (Guest xD)**

 **Yeah. And the person who flamed. You don't get any honorable mentions.**

 **Soooo, I haven't updated in, like, forever (fourteen days, really. It's now Oct. 26, and the last time I did it was, uh, the 12th), and I want to tell y'all that for about twelve or so chapters, this was written out in a notebook I kept over the summer. So I lost it, and just now found it. And I've been busy with school. Anyway. And now, a celebratory chapter! Cheers!**

 **P.S. This is written now from Sunpaw's POV third person, m'kay?**

 **P.P.S. This is rather uneventful, sorry. And don't worry, Silverstar345! Your OCs will show up soon enough!**

* * *

Sunpaw's head was filled with fighting that night as he lay in his nest, waiting for sleep to come. So, as a result, his dreams that night were filled with battle, and all kind of Clan warfare. He explored battles that happened long before him, and even had a small, shadowy taste of ones yet to come. But as he got deeper and deeper into his fanciful dreamland of fighting, his battles got more vivid, and more disturbing. He tossed and turned. Then, he woke up, panting a little. Birchpaw was shaking him awake.

"Come ON! Oh, good. You're awake. Now get up!" He batted playfully at Sunpaw, who mock-hissed in return.

"I challenge you to a fight, SnowClan ROGUE!"

"Challenge acce-"

"Sunpaw!" Skystar called. Sunpaw groaned.

"Stars. Skystar is the most demanding mentor EVER!"

"No, I'm pretty sure Maplefur is."

"But-"

"Sunpaw!"

"I'm sure that Skystar-"

"SUNPAW!" Sunpaw sighed.

"See ya later, Birchpaw." Birchpaw just dipped his head, and walked into the middle of the camp.

Sunpaw padded outside, and enjoyed the cool Falling-Leaf breeze on his pelt. He reveled in the sunshine, and ruffled his fur so the pure, shining rays could warm him. He started purring with pleasure, then heard an impatient _thump thump thump._ He looked up, and Skystar was watching him, rather annoyed, and thumping his tail loudly on the ground. Sunpaw grinned sheepishly, then smoothed his fur.

"Er, yes, Skystar?"

"Good, you're finally up! The rest of the apprentices have woken up some time now. What took you so long?"

"I was, talking. With B-"

"I don't care if you were conversing with the moss in your nest. We need to start battle training."

"Battle training?" He mind swirled with a fuzzy image from his dream, "Why?" Skystar looked at him as if he said that we was the new leader of CloudClan.

"Didn't you hear what happened to your sister? Or were you busy sticking your nose in other's talk?" He glared at Sunpaw, then sighed. "Come on, then! We can't stay here all day and expect you to learn how to fight." He turned and padded off through the entrance to the training hollow. Sunpaw ducked through, and walked at his mentor's side.

"Were you in any important battles when you were my age?"

Skystar grunted, "No. All the warriors did the important things. The apprentices just stayed and helped prepare the camp in case of war."

"Really?"

"Yes." Skystar stepped gracefully over a fallen branch that was mossy and wet, but Sunpaw tripped over it.

"Ooo! That hurt," he muttered.

"Well, it'd be a problem if it DIDN'T." He raised his head, and sniffed, "We're almost there."

"Skystar, did you ever do anything... Bad?" The leader froze for a second, then continued on with his cool gait.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just-just curious."

"Good." They walked on in silence.

"So? Did you?"

"DID I WHAT?"

"Do anything-?" A determined grimace came over Skystar's face.

"No. Absolutely not. And what's more, you don't need to know." He stopped abruptly, causing Sunpaw to tumble into a heap. "We're here." Sunpaw looked up, after he had untangled himself, and cocked his head. The Training Hollow was in a circle of deciduous and evergreen trees. There was a boulder to the left, and a stream cutting the clearing off unevenly. The sunshine rippled through the multi-colored Falling-Leaf leaves, and danced merrily on the little stream. Ferns grew off to the left, and covered the ground mostly outside the clearing, except for the trail he was standing on, which was bare.

"Sunpaw!" Sunpaw snapped to attention.

"Er, yes?"

"I've been asking you for the past minute! Answer me!"

"Uh, ok." He paused, "What am I supposed to say?" Skystar sighed.

"Simple, I need to to try and attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me! Try to knock me down!"

"Ok." Sunpaw's mind raced as he tried a move he had had seen other apprentices do. He jumped on Skystar's back. Skystar flopped to his side, and rolled over in the blink of an eye, stunning Sunpaw.

"Don't try that on powerful cats. They'll disarm you easier than I can." Sunpaw nodded, and they trained until the sun was low in the sky, just hinting on the horizon. He had learned basics, such as swiping, ducking, and the key areas to attack.

Birchpaw, and his mentor, Maplefur, came later, as well as Lightpaw and her mentor, Whiteclaw. They were walking back along the trail, and talking about their training.

"Did you see that claw swipe I did?" Lightpaw boasted, "I would've given Whiteclaw a few scars to remember her first apprentice!"

"Whatever," Birchpaw huffed as he rolled his eyes, "That was NOTHING compared to to my duck-and-twist! Maplefur didn't roll away in time!" He nudged his friend. "Sunpaw, what's up? You're not... You. What's wrong? Did you not sleep last night? Did I tease you too much?" A sly grin played on his lips as he leaned closer to Sunpaw, "Does your crush like someone else?" Sunpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What? Ew! No! Be QUIET, Birchpaw."

"Hehe- so I WAS righ-"

"Apprentices! Silence!" Maplefur snapped. Birchpaw frowned at her behind her back.

They got to the camp some time later, and Skystar, Maplefur, and Whiteclaw split up, but the trio of apprentices stayed huddled together, talking about battle training, and camp cleaning. They were just getting to the subject of the nursery, when Birchpaw excused himself, and Lightpaw and Sunpaw were left alone.

"So, how was the training?" Sunpaw mumbled. He had never been the one who talks comfortably to she-cats his age, except for his sisters.

"Fine," Lightpaw sniffed. Then she walked away. Sunpaw sighed, and went into the apprentice's den, then flopped into his nest and sighed. Then, he closed his eyes, and a dark haze covered his vision, and slowly descended into his land of dreams.

* * *

 **BEST NEWS, WARRIORS FAN!**

 **They're making an official Warriors movie! It even said on the website, and on Kate Cary's Twitter. So this thang is a go! I hope it stays close to the book, and I'll keep you posted! Bye!**

 **Shadow out.**


End file.
